


Bibliothèques

by The_Game_is_Afoot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Library of Alexandria, Other, Tears, saving books
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Game_is_Afoot/pseuds/The_Game_is_Afoot
Summary: Où Crowley comprends à quel point les livres sont important pour Aziraphale et décide d'agir en conséquence.





	Bibliothèques

  
Crowley regardait la ville bruler.

Il avait passé la semaine à tenter d'empêcher l'inévitable, laissant sous-entendre aux instances infernales qu'Alexandrie étant un refuge de pêcheurs, berceau de la Luxure et de la Paresse, la voir partir en cendres serait un coup dur pour eux. Il avait réellement, désespérément tenté de la sauver. Pas par bonté, bien entendu, ou pour toutes ces choses que les anges – un certain ange – estimaient faire partie du « Grand Plan », mais, parce que, grosso modo, il avait énormément entendu parler de la citée et n'avait pas encore eu le temps de la visiter.

Et elle brûlait, sous ses pieds, comme un deuxième soleil sous le ciel d'été. Toutes les tentations qu'il avait exécutées, dans l'espoir de détourner les mortels des questions politiques qui menaçaient de les dresser les uns contre les autres, n'avaient servies à rien. Parfois – et il commençait douloureusement à le comprendre – les gens voulaient se battre, et rien ne les en empêchait. Comment une espèce capable de choses aussi incroyables pouvait, en même temps, si montrer si violente et si bête ?

Il soupira en sortant ses ailes. Le toit sur lequel il était perché commençait à vaciller dangereusement sous l'assaut des flammes et la fumée acre lui brûlait les yeux. Personne ne regardait, de toute façon, et cela faisait des décennies – non, des siècles ! – qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les étirer.

D'un mouvement gracieux, il se propulsa sur le toit voisin, un peu plus haut. Étrange image, parmi les cendres, que cet homme aux ailes noires et aux cheveux rougeoyant...

Le regard de Crowley se porta vers le plus grand bâtiment de la ville, dont les flammes finissaient d'avaler la dernière colonne. Son cœur se serra. Il n'avait pas croisé Aziraphale depuis presque deux siècles, mais il pensait à lui à chaque fois qu'il approchait d'une bibliothèque. Il ne doutait pas que l'ange, où qu'il soit dans le monde, appréciait particulièrement celle-ci. Il pouvait presque l'imaginer, habillé selon la mode d'Alexandrie – avec une ou deux décennies de retard, certainement – inspirer d'un sourire quelques écrivains charmés, ou s'extasier sur une théorie « incroyablement ingénieuse ». Il pouvait presque le voir...

Il pouvait, en fait.

Son sang se glaça. Sous ses lunettes noires, ses yeux jaunes s'écarquillèrent, horrifiés. Une silhouette était en train de braver les flammes, sur le perron de la grande bibliothèque. Une silhouette qu'il aurait reconnus n'importe où, dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Celle de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis plus de quatre mille ans.

— Aziraphale ! Laissa-t-il échapper, choqué, en laissant ses ailes le porter en avant, vers le centre du brasier, vers le cœur des flammes, vers ce petit homme blanc aux cheveux si pâles qui tentaient désespérément d'ouvrir les portes rougeoyantes de la bibliothèque, ignorant les murs qui s'effondraient autour de lui et la fumée qui commençait à sortir de sa tunique beige.

— Aziraphale ! Cria Crowley en plongeant vers lui, plaquant ses ailes contre son dos pour aller plus vite.

Pour une obscure raison, voire l'ange encerclé de flamme envoyait à travers son corps des ondes de paniques glacées. Il savait qu'Aziraphale ne risquait que la désincarnation, qu'il reviendrait forcément... Mais s'ils décidaient de le réaffecter, ou de le remplacer ? Et la douleur de mourir, étouffé, brûlé ? Il fallait qu'il l'arrête, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose...

Mais il était trop tard. La porte s'était miraculeusement ouverte, Aziraphale était entré, et les flammes affamées s'étaient refermées derrière lui, faisant disparaître toute trace de son passage.

Crowley atterrit sur le perron. La chaleur était presque insupportable, même pour quelqu'un qui, comme lui, s'était retrouvé confrontés aux flammes de l'Enfer

— Aziraphale ! Cria-t-il en entrant dans la bibliothèque, les dents serrées, concentré sur son corps afin qu'il oublie de souffrir. Aziraphale !

Aziraphale était là, à genoux devant une bibliothèque écroulée, dont il extirpait frénétiquement des rouleaux dont il éteignait les flammes au fur et à mesure. Ses cheveux blancs étaient couverts de cendre, ses habits à moitié brûlés et sa peau noire, par endroit, où le feu l'avait touché. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et disparaissaient aussitôt, évaporées.

La vision de sa silhouette, si fragile, si désespérée, recroquevillée au milieu de cet enfer, bouleversa Crowley.

— Mon ange ! s'exclama-t-il en le rejoignant, ordonnant difficilement à sa voix de ne pas tousser. Aziraphale !

Mais Aziraphale n'écoutait pas, il amassait encore, et encore, des parchemins dans ses bras, tentant d'en retenir le plus possible, luttant pour ne pas laisser tomber ceux qui tentaient immanquablement de s'échapper.

— Je ne peux pas laisser Aristote ! l'entendit murmurer Crowley. Mais ce cher Zodès a mis tant d'effort... Mon Dieu, et Solamède... Ce serait si injuste... Mais Parménide ! Non, pas Parménide...

— Mon ange ! Insista Crowley en lui secouant l'épaule.

Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Difficile de se concentrer à la fois sur les flammes – pour éviter que le bâtiment ne leur tombe dessus – sur son corps – pour ne pas souffrir le martyre – et sur la silhouette prostrée d'Aziraphale, qui refusait de rompre sa litanie.

En désespoir de cause, le démon passa un bras sous le sien et le força à se lever, le faisant lâcher une dizaine de rouleau, qui prirent feu aussitôt.

— Non ! Gémit Aziraphale. Pourquoi... Oh, Crowley ? Reconnut-il enfin.

— Mon ange, il faut partir d'ici ! Maintenant !

— Non ! Pas sans les livres ! J'ai mis des années et des années à concevoir cet endroit, à rassembler tous ce savoir, tous ces ouvrages, je ne peux pas...

— Maintenant ! Répéta le serpent en le tirant de force vers ce qu'il espérait être la sortie.

Il entendit une sorte de monstrueux craquement, suivit du sifflement vorace des flammes.

— Crowley ! s'exclama Aziraphale.

Le démon n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Il se sentit projeté en avant, percuté de plein fouet par la silhouette ronde de son ange, qui avait instinctivement lâché ses livres pour le ceinturer. À l'endroit où il se tenait, quelques secondes plus tôt, trois poutres étaient plantées, recouvertes de briques brisées.

Crowley éteignit le feu qui prenait les habits d'Aziraphale et se releva, l'entrainant avec lui.

— Les livres ! Gémit l'ange. Il faut...

Crowley sortit ses ailes, deux grandes ailes noires dont les flammes s'écartèrent instinctivement, comme si elles pouvaient sentir que les plumes qui la composaient avaient connus un feu si grand et si douloureux qu'elles n'incarnaient à côté qu'une imitation bon marché.

Il saisit Aziraphale à la taille, prit son élan et décolla, crevant l'air qui miroitait de chaleur, esquivant les poutres qui continuaient à tomber, les briques à se fendre et les morceaux de papiers qui voletaient, juste avant d'être réduits en cendres.

Et puis le ciel, soudain, et l'impossible fraicheur du soir. Autour d'eux, les étoiles formaient d'autres feux, infiniment plus paisibles, infiniment plus glacés.

Crowley pouvait sentir Aziraphale trembler entre ses bras, accroché à sa poitrine comme si son âme en dépendait. C'était le cas de son âme à lui, en tout cas.

Ils se posèrent à l'écart de la ville, sur une colline en surplomb. Les flammes ressemblaient presque à des fleurs, vu d'ici, un champ de fleur oranges et rouges, agitées par un vent furieux.

Aziraphale ne disait rien. Il n'avait pas bougé, toujours accroché à Crowley.

Le démon le laissa faire. Il n'était pas pressé. Il pouvait attendre, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, pour ne pas le brusquer.

Lorsque Aziraphale se décida enfin à porter sur regard sur Alexandrie, la bibliothèque n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres.

— Les livres, souffla-t-il, ses doigts toujours crispés sur la tunique de Crowley.

Ils avaient tous les deux l'air en mauvais état, couvert de suie, les vêtements déchirés, la peau partiellement brûlée. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait s'en soucier.

— Ce n'est pas grave, mon ange, tenta de le consoler Crowley, déconcentré par la main qui le serrait encore, si fort. Il y en aura d'autre.

— Il fallait sauver les livres, sanglota Aziraphale en se séparant de lui pour poser ses mains sur ses yeux.

— Je suis désolé, murmura Crowley.

Mais que dire d'autre ? Il se contenta de rester assit à côté de lui, ignorant les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de l'ange qu'il voulait tellement – tellement – prendre dans ses bras.

Les anges, comme les démons, n'étaient pas censés savoir pleurer, mais ils avaient découvert l'existence des larmes des millénaires plus tôt, avec la perte d'Abel. Cela faisait partit des choses qu'ils avaient toujours dissimulées à leur hiérarchie. Aziraphale avait pleuré lorsque Socrate avait avalé son cyanure. Crowley avait pleuré lorsque l'eau du déluge avait noyé la terre. Et, étrangement, ils avaient toujours trouvé l'autre à côté, dans ces moments-là.

Puis le matin revint. Les larmes de l'ange s'étaient taries, alors que les flammes continuaient de ravager des quartiers entiers.

Ils se séparèrent sans parler.

~

— Oh, non, les livres ! J'ai complètement oublié les livres ! Gémit Aziraphale en promenant son regard sur les ruines de l'église, tout autour de lui, où était ensevelis les cadavres des espions nazis qui venaient de tenter de le tuer. Ils doivent être complètement détruits, à présent ! Reprit-il, le cœur serré, en songeant à ses magnifiques premières éditions, si rares, qu'il avait mis des années à chercher et...

Crowley arbora une mimique qu'il connaissait par cœur – une sorte de soupir exaspéré débordant d'affection – et se pencha pour arracher une valise de cuir à une main allemande.

— L'un de mes petits miracles démoniaques, lança-t-il distraitement en lui tentant la valise.

Le cœur d'Aziraphale – son cœur de chair et son cœur spirituel – cessa brièvement de battre. Sa main se tendit d'elle-même pour se refermer autour de la poignée. Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux du démon, l'espace d'une seconde – une longue et douce éternité.

Crowley avait sauvé les livres.

Il avait sauvé les livres parce qu'il se souvenait, parce qu'il savait que c'était important pour lui. Parce qu'il savait que cela le rendrait heureux.

Il n'était pas question de leur Arrangement. Crowley avait sauvé les livres pour _lui._

C'était le milieu de la nuit, mais le monde n'avait jamais semblé si lumineux à Aziraphale, si vaste et si beau. Il regarda le démon s'éloigner, et il _sut,_ d'une certitude extraordinaire, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était aimé en retour.

— On va diner ? Lança négligemment Crowley, déconcentré par l'air de pur bonheur qui illuminait le visage de son ange.

Aziraphale ne répondit rien. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

~

La Nonapocalypse était passé depuis trois semaines, déjà, et Aziraphale et Crowley se faisaient doucement à la liberté. Ils découvraient petit à petit les joies de se côtoyer sans craindre de châtiment et explorait doucement, avec toute la patience de leurs âmes immortelles, les choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais osées se dire et les gestes qu'ils n'avaient jamais espéré tenter.

À cette heure de l'après-midi, ils étaient dans la librairie, à leurs places habituelles, et vaquaient à leurs occupations. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un humain en costard cravate, visiblement fatigué.

— Je voudrais une première édition, lâcha-t-il, sans même prendre la peine de saluer. N'importe laquelle.

Le visage d'Aziraphale se durcit dangereusement.

— Je crains que nous n'en ayons aucune.

— Vous foutez pas de moi ! Lâcha l'humain en désignant les étagères qui les entouraient.

— Je suis vraiment désolé. Nous ne vendons que des secondes éditions. Qui sont déjà toutes réservées. J'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur ailleurs. Au revoir. Bonne journée.

L'autre laissa échapper un petit cri de vexation et fit volte-face, assez brusquement pour renverser la pile d'ouvrages en attente de tri qui se trouvaient posé sur le coin d'une étagère.

Catastrophé, Aziraphale se pencha pour les ramasser, les rattrapant miraculeusement avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol. L'homme émit un bruit dédaigneux et se dirigea vers la porte, que Crowley lui ouvrit, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

— Tout va bien ! Soupira Aziraphale, soulagé, en reposant la pile de livres sur l'étagère concernée.

— Tu en es certain, mon ange ? s'amusa Crowley en s'approchant.

— Bien sûr que j'en suis cer... Dieu du ciel ! Il en manque un ! Cette espèce de... Oh.

Crowley venait de sortir le livre de sous sa veste.

— Il était plutôt doué, pour sa défense, lâcha négligemment l'antique serpent. Mais pas autant que moi. Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit là pour sauv...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Aziraphale avait attrapé son visage et l'embrassait furieusement, les yeux fermés, le corps et le cœur irradiant de chaleur. Crowley laissa tomber le livre pour l'enlacer en retour, rendant aux lèvres tendres le baiser qu'il avait un milliard de fois rêvé de leur voler.

Ils ne se séparèrent, ébouriffés, que pour s'embrasser encore, et encore, rattrapant le temps perdu et le temps à venir, les larmes du passé comme les cadeaux du présent.

Et, pour la première fois depuis l'aube des temps, Aziraphale ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de l'ouvrage qu'ils étaient en train de piétiner.


End file.
